


Final Goodbye:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Man Up ! Series: [6]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Boat Sex, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fainting, Family, Friendship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Loss of Faith, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Men Crying, Morning Sex, Poison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Tubbs got injured on the job, & got an infection from it, His chances aren't good, Will Sonny accepted it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the end of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Goodbye: Prologue:

*Summary: Tubbs got injured on the job, & got an infection from it, His chances aren't good, Will Sonny accepted it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the end of my series!!!*

 

Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs-Crockett woke up, & smiled, as he found himself on the **_St. Vitus Dance_** , that belongs to his partner, lover, & husband, Detective James "Sonny" Crockett, He never thought being here was ever boring, & especially when Sonny did to him last night, He would _**never**_ complain about his lack of performance in the sack ever again. He turned over  & started trailing kisses down his lover's body, & placing them everywhere til he wakes up.

 

"God, Rico, Please don't stop", Sonny moaned out in his sleep, & he was waking up to the sensations that where overtaking him. "Mmmm, I think I am gonna have my breakfast now, since it looks so delicious, & I am hungry", The Handsome African Detective replied, as he attacked his neck with vigor, as he was pleasuring his blond Adonis at the same time. Sonny suddenly found that he had the advantage, & flipped him over. "Think you could outsmart me ?", The Blond asked with a wicked smile, & looking over his chocolate body with hunger, & desire.

 

Tubbs said, "My bad, Detective Crockett", as he leaned for a kiss, & Sonny was happy to oblige giving him one. "You taste so good, Ricardo, Let's see if you feel just as good", He flipped him over, & they began to fuck like rabbits, & they moved as one. Rico screamed out, "SONNNYYYYY !", as Sonny hits a sensitive spot over, & over again. Then, He is trying to match his rhythm, & they were not letting up, & screwed the other's brain out, til they were spent. Then, Rico said with a smile, "Since, We have the morning off, Why don't you relax ?", Sonny sighed contently, "Great idea", & he laid back down, as Tubbs went to make breakfast for them.

 

Trudy went to the station early to organize everything for the meet, & she brought coffee & pastries over from their favorite place, & she smiled, when she saw her friends, Detective Stan Switek, & his new partner, Detective Joey Hardin looking at some pictures, that he brought with him. She smiled, when she saw it was his new baby daughter, & she said with a smile, "Let me see those photos of our niece", Joey with a smile, "Here you are, Trudy", The Young Detective said, Stan watched on a smile of his own, as Joey handed over the photos.

 

"Mmmm, That smells so good", Sonny said sleepily, as he was in the process of waking up, Tubbs chuckled, & said, "You got to wake up, & give me a kiss, in order to get this breakfast," & Sonny glared at him, & said mockingly, "You **_are_** a cruel man, Ricardo Tubbs", He kissed his lover,  & Tubbs joined him, in eating the wonderful food, & they were having a great morning together. Sonny smiled, cause for once, He is being taken care of.

 

Detective Gina Calaberse came in, & she was in a great mood, & she smiled, when Trudy showed her pictures of their niece, & she just beamed, as a response to it. "She is beautiful, Joey, Absolutely, Beautiful". Joey said, "Me & Marcie have the perfect people in mind for Lacey's Grandparents", They knew who he meant, Stan, Trudy, & Gina said exclaiming with a smile, "Do it !", & they waited for Sonny, & Tubbs to come into the O.C.B., so they can get to work.

 

Sonny was getting ready for work, & he gasped, when he found one of his nipples being played, & plucked. "God, Rico, We can't do this", he said breathed out, Tubbs chuckled, & whispered into his ear seductively, "Mmmm, Can't help it, **_Sexy_** , You are looking good", & reached down, & caressed his asscheeks. "TTTTTTUBBBBS !", Sonny yelled out, & Tubba smiled wickedly, "Just a little preview of what's gonna happen tonight," Sonny growled, & kissed his lover deeply, & they finished getting ready.

 

Joey was ready for Tubbs, & Sonny, as soon as they came in, Joey said with a smile, "Hey, Check out the top photo of your niece, Guys", He handed over the photos, "What a cutie !", Tubbs exclaimed with a smile, & Sonny couldn't believe it, She was dressed up in afootball jersey, & holding a football. "Joey, She is a such doll, I love the outfit", The Blond said with a smile, & they focused on the meeting at hand. Castillo came in, & a woman came in with him. Everyone's attention was on him.

 

"I think we need to be careful when we hit Rivera's house," he said, as he indicated to the woman besides him, "This is Captain Marie Sanders, She is on loan from CIA, & she will be on point for this case", Everyone welcomed her, & she explained what they needed to know, She said with strictness in her voice, "Watch your ass", & they got ready for the mmet, that was planned for months.

 

The poison was ready, Rivera & his men were ready for the meet, One of his men did not like his plan, & he was force fed the poison. He was left to suffer & die, as they got ready for the meet, & they found out that Rico, & Sonny are cops. When the meet happened, Everything went great, & then it was revealed that Sonny, & Tubbs were cops, There was a shootout, & Tubbs went ahead to check out the house & got knived, After everyone else gathered around to talk, Tubbs came out stumbling.

 

"Tubbs, Tubbs !", Sonny exclaimed, as he & the others ran towards him, "What's going on, Babe ?, Are you hit ?", Sonny asked, as he checks him over. "I....I....I can't breathe", Tubbs panted out, as he clawed at his shirt. "Just relax, Baby", Gina said soothingly, & Stan said encouragingly, "Yeah, Relax, Man", Castillo had the scene under control, & Stan helped him, Marie checked his pulse, "Guys, His pulse is really slow", "I am calling for ambulance", Trudy said, as she dialed on her cellphone. "I am serious, I can't breathe", Tubbs said, He saw Marie going back into the house, & he said to Trudy, & Gina, "Stay with him", & they nodded, without hesitation, he took off after Marie.


	2. Final Goodbye: One:

Marie was checking out the house, as she covered her face, she was in shock, to find a body laying there on the ground, & she was checking the scene out quickly, & Sonny suddenly appeared, & she stopped him from further coming in, "Stop right there, Hold it", Sonny looked at her confusingly, "What ?, What is it, Marie ?", she indicated to the crime scene, "We may be dealing with something toxic here, or contamination", Sonny's eyes widen at that, suddenly Stan called exclaiming from the outside, "Sonny, Sonny, Over here !", & he rushed outside, Marie was right behind him.

 

They came rushing back out of the house, & Stan said, "He started to convulse, Sonny", Sonny was instantly at his husband's side, & said, "Stay with me, Ricardo, Come on, Tubbs, Stay with me", as he was trying to get through to him, & comfort him at the same time. The Paramedics came rushing in seconds later, & rushed Danny into the ambulance, Sonny climbed in right after him, & were on their way to Miami Memorial Hospital in no time flat, so Rico can get the best care possible. Sonny couldn't help but worry about what could happen to his husband, while he is in the present condition.

 

Before Sonny left, He handed Switek the ferrari keys, & asked him if he could some clothes for him, & a couple of their books, so they wouldn't get bored during Tubbs's hospital stay. Stan said, "Consider it done, Buddy", & left for the **_St. Vitus Dance_** , so he could get all the necessary things, that his friends & love ones need. As he was making his way, Stan said thinking to himself, as he prayed, **"Please let Rico be all right, please, Don't take him away from us"** , he composed himself, as he wiped his tears away.

 

Tubbs was rushed in, Sonny was right at his side, & the ER Team were instantly doing their jobs, & their best to save Tubbs, & make him feel comfortable, & feeling better right away. Dr. Benson, who was in charge of Tubbs's case, came right up to him, & said, "We are gonna do everything we can for your husband", He had a nurse direct him to a waiting room. Where he can wait for updates.

 

After Marie got sprayed down, She told the girls her experience with working with toxins, & poisons. They were trying to figure out, how it got into the house. She said, "We need to figure what this poison is, otherwise Rico will die", Trudy said with determination, "We won't let that happen", & Gina said, "We will work, til we will find something, & they started their search, & then Marie's cell rang.

 

"What's going on, Marie ?", Sonny said, as he was pacing around, _"We are gonna start working on the poison, & where it came from", she said on the other line._ "Good, We need every additional resource on this", There is a pause, she told him that the name of the poison, & she added this, _"Until there is an antidote, He needs this medicine to calm the effects, or he will die"_ , Sonny hung up, & ran to update the doctor, & give Rico the meds.

 

Stan came by after Sonny told Dr. Benson about the new information, & he was trying to be strong for everyone, Stan simply had his arms out, & the blond went into them. The Tech Genius said, "Rico _**is**_ gonna be okay, You got to believe that", Sonny smiled,  & said, "I know, It's hard to see him like that". Stan said with a nod, "I know, Buddy, I know", They hugged, & waited for Dr. Benson to update them.

 

Trudy, Marie, & Gina all came after Castillo told them that he wants reports on the case, whenever they came into the office. They made sure that Sonny ate something, & Stan threaten to sit on him, if he didn't. Sonny laughed at that, & it was great to hear him do that. He took a biteof his favorite sandwich that Trudy gave him, & it felt good to eat something, & have energy to help Tubbs, Dr. Benson chose that moment to appear in front of them.

 

"Ricardo is resting, but he is not out of the woods yet, Til we have an antidote or a substitute, He is gonna have a hard recovery in front of him", The Elderly Doctor told them bluntly, & he left for rounds, & a nurse came to get them, so they can visit with Tubbs for awhile, & then check in at the station, & go home for the night. When everyone was ready to leave, Trudy gave a kiss to the handsome form in bed, & said, "We love you, Rico". Gina & Marie eached mirrored Trudy's gesture, & said in unison, "Get well soon", Stan said with a smile, "See you soon, Pal", & they left Sonny alone with his lover, & partner.

 

"Well, It's just you & me, Handsome", Sonny said with a small smile. He played with the hair that fell on to his lover's forehead, & kissed him sweetly on his plump lips, that Sonny loves to devour everytime that they kiss. "Please stay with me, Baby, I don't do alone very well", Of course there is no response, But Sonny could wait, He **_will_** wait forever, of he has to. Just to see Tubbs wake up from his coma soon.


	3. Final Goodbye: Two:

Sonny was frustrated, & scared after waking up from his nap, Cause there has been no further word on his lover's condition, **"Please ** _don't_** do this to him, or me again, You took the love of my life once, please let him stay, please"** , he said thinking, & begging to himself, as he prayed, He was starting to feel the emotion, & it broke when he looked at his husband in that bed, fighting for his life, He composed himself, cause he knows he has to be brave for Tubbs, & getting pissed off doesn't help one bit all.

 

Dr. Benson sighed, as he looked at the results from the tests, that they ran on Rico, He couldn't believe a cure won't just do it, as he hoped. But, He needs to have surgery, & it was very serious too, He hopes that his husband can handle the news, & blow that he is about to deliver to them, Dr. Carter, who had experiences with the detectives, went to him, & said point blank, "I am assigned to Ricardo Tubbs-Crockett's case, I believe that I could just bring a simple remedy to the case, If you don't like it, Take it up with the board". Dr. Benson said, "I will", & he left, & made sure that the board gets an earful from him.

 

Sonny managed to go back to sleep for awhile, & he was dreaming about the last vacation that he & Tubbs took together, Also the steamy night that they shared. Sonny decided to carry out one of Tubbs's fantasy, He being tied up to a bed, & Rico gets to have his wicked way with him, which is not a bad thing at all, Sonny thought in his mind.

 

_< Flashback>_

_"God, Sonny, You look absolutely scrumptious enough to eat", Rico said with a chuckle, as he was teasing his lover's beautiful body, as Sonny was tied down, & couldn't do a damn thing, He was getting frustrated, cause he wanted his husband to touch, & fuck through the bed, like he promised, so instead he moaned out, & then gave the handsome man before him a death glare._

_"Come, Rico, Fuck me, I need you, I need you badly, Don't tease, It's not nice", The Blond stated, as Tubbs pretended to think about it, "Ohhh, The possibilities are endless, You are at my mercy, & I will make you pay for all the teasing that you did, Believe me, Sonny Crockett, You won't forget this night, _**ever**_ ", He plucked at a nipple, then he licked, nibbled, teased it, & then licked across his torso, & gave the other one the same attention._

_The Blond was moving, & withering around despite being tied up, & Tubbs warm mouth, & tongue attacking him, He was going out of his mind, as this was happening. He was panting, & flushed from his lover's actions, Then without warning, Tubbs took his cock in his mouth, & sucked him hard, getting him nice, & wet. Soon, Sonny came hard down his throat, & Tubbs wouldn't let up._

_Finally, Tubbs lets go with a wet pop, & he looked daze from his sexual bliss, He slowly releases Sonny from his binds, & gets his arms moving, & the blood flowing again. "How was that, Baby ?", Sonny asked with a dazzling smile, Tubbs gave a smile of his own, "That was **_amazing_** , & hot, This whole trip **_was_** amazing, Thank you so much, Sonny, For suggesting this, We really did need this, I love you", "Love you too, Babe", They shared a passionate kiss,  & had round two, before they settled down for bed._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

Sonny woke feeling very peaceful, since the whole ordeal had happened, He looked over at his husband, who seems to be resting comfortably, & he smiled, & whispered to him, "I love you, Ricardo Tubbs-Crockett", & he just loves to watch him sleep, His pleasure didn't last long, when he heard the two doctors arguing over the best chance for Tubbs's survival. Now, He was pissed off, & is ready to hit something, if the quiet doesn't continue.

 

"You are one cocky bastard, Carter, You only care about getting mentioned in magazines, & interviews, The Fame is what gets you off, & also the money, You don't have emotion, or feelings, when it comes to this job !", Benson exclaimed with venom, "You are too much of a pussy, You make everything so personal, That is why I have a better success rate so far, than you, If you think of the big picture, Then you will just as well-known as me". That set Benson off, & he went at him full force, Sonny was running down the hall towards them to break it up.

 

"Okay, Knock that shit off, I want the best for my husband, which is rest for him right now, You guys are turning this tragedy into a pissing contest, I am sick of it, Knock it off, or I am taking this to the board, & have you arrested for disturbing the piece, Got it ? !", The Dcotors nodded, as Stan, Trudy, & Gina stopped by with some dinner, "What's going on here, Sonny ?", Stan asked, "They are having a pissing contest on Rico's expense," The Blond said, as he never took his eyes off of the two doctors. "It sounds like you need a break, Come with me, & Trudy for a bit, Then we will have dinner later", Trudy said encouragingly, "Come on, Baby, Stan will make sure that Rico will be okay, & is not alone". Sonny nodded, & said, "Let's go", He looked at Stan, "Would you watch over Tubbs ?", Stan nodded, & said, "Done", He turned to the two doctors, "Cool off", They went on their way, Stan went in to see Rico, as Sonny, & the girls left to have some fresh air, & to talk, if it's needed.


	4. Final Goodbye: Three:

Trudy, & Gina, as they all arrived at their favorite deli spot, "Can you get me & Sonny **_The Special_** with extra pickles ?", Sensing that she wanted to talk to Sonny alone, The Beautiful African American Detective said with a smile,  & patted Sonny's shoulder, & said to the blond, "Anything else, Sonny ?", Sonny said thinking, "Ummmm, Diet Coke, please ?", Trudy nodded, & said, "Got it, Handsome", They each kissed the side of his head, & went to put in the order. Sonny turned to Stan, wondering what he has to say.

 

Gina said, as he made his approach gently, "How are you doing, Sonny, Really ?", The Handsome Blond sighed, & said, "Despite that the love of my life is in the hospital, ill & fighting for his life, I am swell, I just wish I could be doing something more, a lot more to help this progress along". The Beautiful Detective said, "I know patience isn't one of your strong suits, But, You got to give it sometime, Rico **_will_** beat this, He will beat this,  & then come home to you". Sonny said with a sad smile, "I wish I had some of that positive thinking of your, Gina, But I will keep positive thoughts in my heart". **"At least, That's something"** , Gina thought, as they waited for Trudy to come back with their food.

 

Joey, in the meantime, was processing the evidence of the scene, where Tubbs was exposed, & Marie was point person, & made sure that things were under control, Then Castillo came out of his office, & said, "Rivera & his crew get a free walk", Joey shouted, "WHAT ? !", & Marie soothing calmed him, & said, "Easy there, Tiger", She turned to her temporary boss, & said, "What happened ?, I thought we have everything to make this case stick". Castillo felt regret, in telling them this, He sighed, & continued on saying, "There was really no hard evidence, Plus Diplomatic Immunity is in play here, If we arrested them without proof, They could get us on harassment, & then sue the Department, We have to be smarter than that", "Well, I sure as hell don't want be near Sonny, once he hears the news", He slams a fist on his desk, & went to the hospital to help Stan keep a eye on Tubbs.

 

As they were eating, Sonny was thinking of ways to help Tubbs through this hard time, He was about to face, He thought of an idea, & he smiled for the first time, since the ordeal had happened. "Hey, You guys have that friend in Real Estate still, Right ?", Gina said with a smile, "Parker Anderson, What about her ?", Trudy concurred with her, & repeated, "Yeah, What about her ?", The Blond asked, "Do you think that she can get rid of Tubbs's small & shitty apartment, & get us into a larger one for $45,000 ?", Gina thought about it, & said smiling, "I believe she can," Trudy added with a bigger smile of her own, "Top Quality is the name of the game in her area of expertise, So yeah, We can give her a call, & find out", Sonny kissed both of them on the cheek, "You guys are beautiful", He finished his dinner with happiness.

 

Joey saw that Stan was holding tight on Tubbs's hand, & he knew that the wiz tech wasn't gonna let go of it any time soon, & he said, "How's he doing, Swi ?", Stan looked over at the young detective, & said with a small smile, "By the grace of God, He is still hanging on, & with us". Joey said with confidence, "He **_will_** come back to us, You'll see", Stan stood up,  & patted him on the shoulder, "Would you mind staying with him ?, I have to use the head", "Sure", He took Stan's place, as he leaves for the bathroom.

 

Marie said to Castillo, as they were filing away the Rivera case temporarily, "I still think it sucks, but it has to be done", The Older Man nodded, & said, "We will get him again in the long run, & make sure that no one else is exposed to the poison, & gets hurt in the process". Marie said, "I could extend my stay longer, if you have use for me here", The Lieutenant said gratefully, "Thank you, I will contact your superior & let her know, that you will be transferred here temporarily", Marie nodded in approval, & said, "That's fine", They shut down everything, & locked up, then they went home for the night.

 

As the girls, & Sonny were leaving their favorite spot, "I need to clean up a bit, Tomorrow, Can you help create a look ?, I want to surprise Tubbs, when he wakes up", Sonny asked, almost pleading. Gina said with a smile, "That's a great idea", Trudy nodded in agreement, & said, "It sure is, We will help you look so fine, Your hubby won't be able to control himself, & keep his hands off of you, Meet us at the station, From there, We will go shopping", Sonny said, "Fine, It's a date then", They headed back to the hospital. Sonny wants to get back there quick, cause he can't stand being away from his lover any longer, He wants to be there in case he wakes up.

 

Dr. Carter, & Dr. Benson decided to take Sonny's advice & work together, to see if the separate ideas could work for Tubbs, They both smiled, as they looked at the results, "Of course, The reject organ, in this case, the heart, wouldn't work the second time, But if we get a donated heart, Detective Tubbs has a great chance for survival", Carter said, as he smiled at his new partner, Benson said with a bigger smile, "I will get him on the registry for it", Hopefully we can get answer, ASAP". They can't wait to see what Sonny's reaction will be to the news, that they might be able to save his husband's life.

 

Stan came back, & saw the sad look on Joey's face, "What's gonna on, Kiddo ?", Joe said, "I have some bad news to tell you", & he started in on the story, & when he was gonna get to the part of hard evidence, & diplomatic immunity, Sonny was outraged, as were the girls, as they came back into the room, "Come again ?", he said full of anger. Joey explained the whole situation over again, & Sonny sighed, & said, "We will get Rivera another way, The Important Thing is that Tubbs will get better", A voice said from behind them, "He **_will_** get better", They turned  & found the doctors with smiles on their faces.

 

Dr. Benson explained what he found in the last round of tests, that they conducted on Tubbs, & Dr. Carter explained what the option is that they found, could work to save their love one. "Let's do please, I want him okay, & well, Please, Do whatever you have to do, Money is definitely no object", The Blond said practically begging. "He is on the registry, We are hoping to hear something soon", Everyone celebrated that piece of news, & left Sonny alone with his husband, including the doctors. "Hear that, Handsome, Soon you will be well again", He held his hand with his wedding ring, & then he got comfortable, & joined his partner in the first peaceful slumber that he had, since Rico had been admitted to the hospital.


	5. Final Goodbye: Four:

Trudy was making sure that everything was good at the **_St. Vitus Dance_** for Sonny, while he is at the hospital,  & spend time by Rico's bedside, & making sure that he is comfortable, & taken care of. While he is there. Sonny only cares about making sure that Rico gets better, & not get worse. She went to make Sonny some food, so he can keep his strength up. She also made sure that things remained clean & tidy, she stopped at the station, before she visits Sonny, & Rico at the hospital.

 

Sonny was woke by his husband's moaning, & he smiled, as he saw the familiar pair of eyes looking back at him, "Hey, Baby, I am so glad to see that you are awake, Are you doing okay ?, Need anything ?", The Handsome African American Detective said slowly with a smile, "Just you", Sonny said with tears threatening to fall down his face, "You got me, you got me", Rico reached up, & wiped the tears, as they fell, He whispered, "No tears, Babe, If you cry, Then I start, We will have a big mess". Sonny composed himself, as he kissed him on the top of his head, & said, "Okay, no more tears, I won't be sad", & they focused on just being positive, & talking about pleasant things, instead of work for a change.

 

Dr. Benson & Carter decided to test out the treatment before they do on Rico, When it didn't work, Benson cursed, saying, "Shit", Carter said in agreement, "That was our only form of defense", Benson had his "thinking" cap on, & said, "Not really", Carter looked at him with wide eyes, & said, "No, We can't put that poor man through that, & his family", Benson sighed, & said, "I know, But what else is there to do ?, We thought of everything, Didn't we ?", Carter said in agreement finally, "We got to tell them, They have a right to know". Carter nodded, & they went down to Ricardo Tubbs's room, so they can break the news themselves, instead of the couple finding out.

 

Joey came in, & he was refreshed, ready for work. Marie had to report to her supervisors about the case, & making sure that everything is noted officially. The Hotshot Young Detective had a smile on his face, & Gina noticed it, as she came in with coffee for them all. "What's that smile all about, Handsome ?", Joey replied, & said smiling even bigger, "We got the scumbags that poisoned Tubbs, They were found in Costa Rica, Our friends wanted a little fun, So I let them", Trudy said, as she took the coffee in front of her, "You are a bad boy, Hardin", she said with a small smile, "That's why you fit so well around here", Switek replied with a wink, Castillo came in, & got his coffee, He turned to the small group, & said, "Easy day, I want paperwork finished, & I want last week's reports & findings presented to me after lunch", "You gonna go see Tubbs & Sonny afterwards ?", Castillo looked at Trudy, as he says this, She nodded, & said, "I am gonna bring them some lunch, & make sure that Sonny & Rico both eat", Castillo said, "I am gonna relieve Sonny, You take him here or home, But he needs a break," Trudy nodded, & said, "Agreed, He does", Then they went to focus on their work for the rest of the day.

 

Tubbs was in pain all of sudden, Sonny said, "Tubbs, Let me get the nurse, she can make you feel good again", Rico shook his head, & said, "I don't want any meds, I hate how they make me feel", The Blond said with a nod, "Okay, No meds", He held his lover's hand, & said, "Ride it out with me, You got this, I am here with you, I am right here". Tubbs took all of his energy, & focused on the task at hand, Slowly, The pain had stopped, & he said with a smile, "I am better now", Sonny kissed him, & said, "Good". They talked for awhile, & kept Tubbs's mind occupied, & not think about his fate, or future. "I am glad you are feeling better, Ricardo", Dr. Carter said from the door, & he had Dr. Benson with him, They entered, & were dreading the news, that they have to tell them.

 

"We found that the serum had not worked, like we hoped, So, I think that the transplant option is the best at this point", Dr. Benson said, as he gave his presented report. Carter nodded in agreement, "Dr. Benson's right, It is, We are gonna clean the area, & then transplant the new heart, & then have you on meds, so it doesn't reject it". "What if....", Sonny asked, couldn't finish his thinking, cause it was too much for him to take. "Your husband's chances are much better, Sonny, Believe me, I would fool around with something like this", Carter said, as they watch Tubbs now sleep. Benson said, "We will be super careful, Sonny, You got to believe us", Sonny nodded, & said, "Do it, Do whatever you can to save him", They nodded, & went to take care of the arrangements, & Sonny went to call Castillo, cause his calming influence always helped him in the past, & he needed to hear his voice, so he could feel better, about making the right decisions for Tubbs.

 

Castillo got the call from Sonny, & he said to the group, "I have to go, Sonny needs me", They reassured him that they can handle things here, & give Sonny their best. When he got to the hospital, He found a distraught Sonny, & he immediately comforted him, "It's gonna be okay, Sonny", He kept saying that, & they sat by Tubbs, Sonny filled him in on what has happened. Then, The Older Man said, "Go on, Sonny, Take a break, The Others would love to see you, I got him, It's just for a little while, Go on, & have a little bit of fun". Sonny was gonna protest, but he didn't, & headed for the O.C.B., So he could visit with his friends for awhile.

 

Meanwhile, There was a shoot out at the bank, & a cop that is a match to Tubbs, was shot point blank in the chest, The Main Suspect got away, while his pals got arrested, & put into custody. The CO called Castillo, & informed him of what has happened, & heard about Tubbs, so he is having his officer transported to the hospital, in preparation of a transplant, in case it happens. Castillo was relieved that Tubbs was gonna get his new heart, & have a chance of surviving. He called the others to let them know, cause they have a right, & they love Tubbs too.

 

"Oh, Marty, That is fabulous news, I will tell them", Gina said, as she got off of the phone, she said to the others, "Tubbs might have a chance at a new heart, He is gonna beat the odds now, I could feel it". Trudy said with a smile of happiness, "Thank God, I knew that Tubbs was charmed, & is gonna survive this, I knew it", Sonny said with a smile of relief, "I am not gonna lose him, & neither are all of you, He loves us too much to leave", They had a mini celebration, before they went to work, cause they want to see Tubbs, & let him know that odds are in favor for him to survive this horrible ordeal.

 

The Officer ended up dying, & his widow was distraught, she didn't want to donate the heart, so Castillo went to see her, & said, "Mrs. Mills, I am so sorry for your loss, But we have another cop, Your husband's brother in blue, in need of some emergency help, Please, We don't want to lose him, Can you help us ?, Can you donate John's heart ?", She said with a nod of "no", & said, "I can't make that decision, John only could", Castillo sighed, & began to explain Tubbs. She repeated what she just said. "Your husband is not coming back, I am so sorry, But you can make the decision for him, The right one, Be a hero, & help Tubbs out, You would be doing all of us a favor", She thought about it, & nodded, He rushed to call them, & fill them in, & told them that they have a new case, & solve it, ASAP, cause he promised his widow.

 

They told him "good job" all around, & then Sonny said in "business mode", "Talk to me, Swi, Feed me, What's the latest development ?", Swi said, "They used the mother of weaponry, & he was too bright, He executed the cop, Detective Mills on camera." Trudy said, "Plus no witnesses to come forward, This case will be hard to prove, so let's get on it", Gina said, "I will call in one of my many favors, that is owed to me". She went straight for her desk, & made the call. Joey said, "I could hit the streets, & see what I could find out", Sonny nodded in approval, & said, "Do it, Stan & I will monitor between here & the bug van", Stan nodded, & said, "Sounds good to me", & they all left to do the task at hand.


	6. Final Goodbye: Five:

The Murderers, Marcos, & Smith were found instantly after they did a search around the scene, & they were spitting, & cursing up a storm. The Vice Squad were glad to get them, cause they promised Detective Mills's widow, so she could find some peace, & move on with her life. Sonny said this with venom, "You guys are history, Enjoy your new lives in prison", & they had them in custody, & on the way to the station. They are hoping at that moment, Rico is being taken care of by the two doctors, that they trusted in, & with their love one's life.

 

Meanwhile, Rico knew that he would feel better soon, & that it's gonna take time, He trusts the doctors, & he received word that an officer had donated a heart to him. **"I got to thank her so much, I ** _will_** do everything to honor him"** , he thought to himself, as he is trying to relax, but he can't, The Handsome African-American Detective hopes that his lover will come back. He knew that his handsome blond adonis will make everything better. Rico just fell asleep, & dreamed of a future with Sonny, & that made him feel better.

 

Sonny was smiling over the outcome, as he & Joey were getting some breakfast at a local diner. "Look at you, You are very happy, Sonny, Like you won the lottery", The Handsome Blond smiled, & said, "Better, Everything is great, & looking up, Man, I am in a happy mood", Joey said, "I don't blame you for feeling like this, Everything **_will be_** fine,,You  & Rico **_can_** resume your future together", Sonny just nodded,  & is already planning in his head. He can't wait to give Rico his loving, & have him in his arms again, & never let him go or out of his sight ever again.

 

Dr. Carter & Benson were very pleased with the results that they are getting, plus they are really grateful that Sonny made them come to their senses, & not go to the boards about them arguing, "Dr. Carter, I just want to apologize for the way I acted, I was wrong & unprofessional, Please forgive me ?", "As long as you forgive me, I am sorry too, I was wrong too, I am honored to work with you", They shokk hands, smiled, & went back to do their work, They are hoping that this is the last time, that Tubbs would be used as a pin cushion.

 

The others were doing their paperwork on the raid, that they just busted into, & arrested their suspects, then have them in custody. They were glad that it was over, & everyone was safe, & no one got hurt. Also, They noticed that Sonny was a little distracted at the moment, & they figured it has something to do with Rico. They knew that the handsome blond detective was aching to be with the love of his life. "You should go & see Rico, Sonny, We got everything covered here", Gina said, as she planted a kiss on the top of his head.

 

"Yeah, Go ahead, We have everything covered", Trudy said with a smile reassuring him, Stan said, "Go & get him some of his favorite ice cream, So he will have something edible to eat", Sonny thought that the computer tek wizard was a genius, & he said smiling a real smile, which is rare, "Maybe, I will, Thanks for the suggestion, Swi", as he was packing up & getting ready to leave. Joey said to him, "Call us, If you need us". Sonny just smiled, & left as a response. The Hardnose Detective smiked once again, as he went to make his stop first, before he goes to the hospital.

 

As they were concluding the testing, Dr. Benson said, "I think with this sample of blood, Rico **_can_** live a normal life,  & continue his work, as a detective, Dr. Carter said, agreeing, "Yeah, He can, But we have to make him understand the risks, that are involved". The Elderly Doctor said, "We will, We just have to have patience with him", & with that, The Doctors went back to their work. Later that night, They will see Tubbs before they head home for the night. They won't quit, til Tubbs feels better.

 

Meanwhile, The Others were done with paperwork, & they went out to dinner, to celebrate a job well done for that day. Joey said, "We should do something to cheer Rico up", Gina said with a smile, "That's great idea, Tubbs said anything from New York or being there puts a smile on face." Trudy said with a nod, "Then, It's settled", Stan said, "I can make the arrangements for you all". Joey said, "I got a friend, who sells the best stuff from New York, We'll plan it out", Everyone dug into their dinner, & made plans to surprise Tubbs with.

 

Sonny made in time, & Rico said tiredly with a smile, "Hey, Baby, This is a wonderful surprise", The Blond smiled bigger, & said, "I thought since the food was not to par, I thought a special treat was in order", He held up the ice cream that he purchased, Tubbs said in an excited tone, "My Favorite", Sonny got them set up, & said, "Let's see what the buzz is about with this flavor", & took a spoonful. He was silent for a second, & said to his husband, "That is absolutely delicious", & they finished it together, then gently made out, til they heard a couple of throats cleared, & the doctors had smiles on their faces, & each said this to them.

 

"We are sorry to interrupt your quality time, Guys, But we need to examine Rico one last time, Before we operate on him tomorrow", It was news to the couple, But they took it, & were excited to have their lives back to normal again. Sonny said with a smile, & a nod, "I will be right outside, If you get cold, These lips won't be too far away", & blew him a kiss, then he headed out into the hall, so they can have privacy. "How do you feel, Ricardo ?", Dr. Conners asked with some concern, "I am sick of being a damn pin cushion", he muttered grumpily, Dr. Benson said with a smile, "Well, Hopefully, This will be the last time", They began their exam, & they each said to this to him, with smiles on their faces.

 

"Everything looks perfect, Rico", Dr. Benson said smiling, & his colleague agreed, saying, "You won't be needing anymore testing, If you do what we say, You can go home to your husband next week, But there could be complications, You need to be very careful", Tubbs took everything that they are saying seriously, & said with a nod, "I understand, I know what's at risk, I promise to be the model patient," & that seemed to satisfy the doctors, & they let him rest. The Next Morning, The Surgery happened, & everything went off without a hitch, The Two Doctors came out to the anxious group of detectives, "It's over, He did well, & is in recovery", Dr. Carter said concurring, "He is doing well, & once the nurses & staff have him resettled into his room, you can see him", & they went to organize the paperwork on the surgery, that they just performed. While, The Group went out to celebrate.


	7. Final Goodbye: Six: Last Part & Epilogue:

It was a good week & half, Before the two doctors found that Ricardo was free to leave the hospital, & go home & resume his life with Sonny, & just be together, without any interruptions. They decided that the **_St. Vitus Dance_** would be too rough on Tubbs, so they are going to their martial home,  & spend the rest of the recovery time there, & the blond detective just wants to be wit his mate. Tubbs gave him a smile, & Sonny knew that everything will be fine, & he doesn't have anything to worry about, so he resumed helping his husband pack up, before they head for said home.

 

"Ready to go home, Love ?", Sonny asked with a smile, as he gave Tubbs's knee a quick pat, & put one of his shirts into the bag, Tubbs nodded vigorously, & said, "Yeah, I am, I mean, It was great service, & the ambiance could be better, But I missed our home, & you", "Good answer, Baby", The Tough Detective said, as he kissed his husband on his addictive lips, & then he continued with the last few items, & then said, "Okay, Babe, You are all set, Ready ?", The African American Detective nodded, & said, "Yeah," He suddenly felt lightheaded, & clutched his chest, "God, Not now", He looked at Sonny, "I am not feeling so great, Hurry, Get Dr. Carter & Benson in here". Sonny ran into the hall for help, & for them to call the two known doctors, & he hurried back in, & was at his mate's side instantly.

 

Dr. Benson & Carter both entered the room, & were at their patient's side, as they moved Sonny from him for a second, & examine him thoroughly, making sure that there wasn't anything that they missed, or forgotten, when they did the procedure. "Damn, Docs, It **_really_** hurts", Tubbs said, as he lets out an involuntarily whimpered. It broke Sonny's heart, as he heard it. The Doctors finished their exam,  & they saw the yellow ooze from the tape, & cursed, They got him comfortable, & led Sonny out the door.

 

"What is it ?, What's wrong with my husband ?", Sonny said, as he was starting to panic a little bit, as he saw the doctors' expressions on their faces, while they were examining their patient. Dr. Benson said with a sigh, "The procedure didn't take, We think he is having trouble with heart", & Dr. Carter concurred with what he said, & added, "We are gonna take a look, & then we'll take it from there". Sonny nodded, & the doctors left him to have privacy with his lover, & husband. The Doctors are hoping, that they have some good news for them this time.

 

Meanwhile, Joey went home to get some sleep, & rest after a grueling case, He wanted to spend time with his family. "Joey, It's good to have you home, Baby", Marcie Hardin said smiling, & she hugged, & kissed him, as they walked through the house. They were talking about their plans for the weekend, as they stopped in front of their daughter's room. He was looking forward to some wwe quality time, & nothing else. As they were enjoying their time with their beautiful baby girl, named, Connie, Joey's cellphone rang, & he muttered under his breath, "I am gonna kill whoever this is on the other end", He answered the call, & his body language changed, & he said, "It's gonna be okay, Sonny, We are on the way", He told him, & hung up, He filled Marcie in, & they were on their way to the hospital.

 

Sonny had his lunch brought in by one of the nurses, so he wouldn't have to leave Tubbs's side, He was thinking about other options, if Dr.Carter, & Benson can't find or do a thing. The Handsome Blond Man was about to get settled in for a nap, He felt a tug on his hand, & he gasped, as he looked into his handsome husband's eyes. "Hey, Babe", Sonny said with a convincing smile, But Rico wasn't buying it, "I _want_ you to be happy, Sonny, Please try, For me, Live again,  & don't let this detour you in finding love", Sonny knew that he couldn't say anything after that, So hr said, as he took his lover's hand into his & kissed it. He said, as a response, "I promise, Baby, I will", & they ended up falling asleep, holding each other, & enjoying the closeness.

 

Stan, Gina, & Trudy got the call from Sonny, & they knew immediately, that Rico had taken a turn for the worst, So, They all jumped into Trudy's Corvette, & roared down the streets of Miami, so they can get to their sick love one, & friend. "Sonny will be all right, We will make sure of it", as he was reassuring the girls, & comforting them at the same time. "Stan's right, This is Sonny that we are talking about", Gina said encouraging, Trudy added, "We will be there for him every step of the way", & the rest of their drive was made in silence.

 

Meanwhile, It was what Dr. Carter & Benson were afraid of, The site is totally wrecked, & it was damaged behind repair, They aren't gonna lie to their patient, & they went into the exam room, where he was comfortable, & they each at his sides, & he said slowly, & breathlessly, "It's bad, Isn't it, Guys ?", They nodded, & each said this, Dr. Carter said, "You don't have too much time, Ricardo, We are so sorry", Dr. Benson nodded, & agreed with his partner, "Yes, We are truly sorry, We can make you comfortable, As you spend your final time with your love ones", & they brought him back, so he can be with the others, Rico isn't afraid of dying, & he made his peace with it, during his time in the hospital, as they were rolling him down the hallway.

 

Sonny was on the verge of losing his cool, Joey put his arm on his shoulder in a comforting way, "It's gonna be okay, Sonny, Rico is in the best possible hands here", The Blond Detective let out a breath, & sighed. "I know, I can't help it, I worry", Trudy said, "Joey's right, Let's enjoy our time together with him", Gina said, "Amen", & Stan said, "We got to be strong, We can't make this hard on Rico", Marcie replied, "Yeah, He wants a pleasant memory of us", as she hugged Connie closer to her, & they continued to wait for Tubbs to be back with them, So they can have their private time with him.

 

"Hey, Guys, I am glad you are here, I am very glad, Cause tbere's so much to tell you, & to say, Before it's too late", he lets out a cough, & tried to control his breathing, & give his love ones his full attention, & he smiled at them. So they wouldn't be afraid, & it is suppose to sooth them, as they all talked out what they need to talk out. Stan said, as he was trying to lighten the mood by saying this, "You do know how to throw one hell of a party", & it worked, everyone was laughing. Trudy said, "We love you so much, Ricardo Tubbs, Please remember that, Always & Forever", as she lets out a single tear, & everyone nodded, concurring what she just said, & Joey said, as he took Connie from his wife, & brought her over to Tubbs's bedside, so he could meet his beautiful goddaughter, & niece.

 

"This is Constance Hardin, Rico, This is your beautiful niece, & goddaughter", Joey said sadly, but proudly, Tubbs looked at her with awe, & said slowly, "She is beautiful, Joey, She is gonna be a heartbreaker, when she grows up", He saw that Castillo snuck in, when he got a chance, "Rest easy now, My Friend", Suddenly, He was panting now, Marcie added, "We **_will never_** forget you", He was making a gesture to Sonny, "Your ring, Babe ?, Want me to take your ring ?", Tubbs nodded, as a spasm hits him, Sonny took it off with tears in his eyes, as he watches Tubbs's eyes searching wildly, "I have your ring, Rico, Baby, Look at your ring", Tubbs followed Sonny's voice,  & smiled at him, Gina whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, _We'll_ take care of him for you", Tubbs was going through the memories of the past 21 years, as his eyes were closing with tears in them too, "Oh, God", Sonny moaned, as Trudy, Gina,  & Stan comforted him, as they stayed by their loved one, til it was time for them to make all of the arrangements, Sonny is determined to keep his promise to Rico, & live the rest of his life without him.

 

The End.


End file.
